Missed My Chance
by Mystic-Destiny
Summary: When Holly Short visits Artemis in secret (after 3rd book) Foaly finds out and screws things up a bit.
1. prologue

Holly took a deep breath as she saw the dark fugure of Fowl Manor.  
  
She dived in at the huge estate, looking for Artemis's room window. This was her mission alone. Hers. Even though it was pointless, Commander Root repected her wishes to spy on the Mud Boy. You know. Making sure he's not doing anything harmful. Or at least that's what Root thought she was going to do. The 'Pony-boy' was in her ear again. Making sure she doesn't fail I presume. But not this time.  
  
"Well. Your almost there Shorty. Spy all you like just as long our little Fowl creature is in dream land." Foaly said in his happy tone of voice. "Please dont call me Shorty, Foaly. I thought I told you not to use that name." Holly sneered. Maybe now was a good time to tune him off and get going Holly thought. Yes now. "Well Ms. SHORT. You are a little bitc..." thankfully Holly turned off her speaker. "Now to businuss." She said in a tone that sounded a bit like Artemis. She giggled and looked up at the half moon. Now I get to see you Arty she thought. 


	2. Chapter 1:poems and crazy centaurs

Holly flew silently to a window. She peeked inside. Nope. Not the window she was looking for. She sighed and gazed up at the clear night sky. She would see him again. Not up close of course. She was not going to take a risk. Holly gilded to another window. "Yes." she wispired. Holly gazed on Artemis Fowl in his bed. Even in his sleep he seemed tense. Moonlight sprawled out on his huge, black bed. Artemis's face glowed white by the soft glow. Holly felt tears well up in her eyes but held them back with great effort. Why? Why had she not stopped the mind wipe from happening? But she was too late. She only realized she loved him until after he was swept away from his memories. Holly landed lightly on the windowsill. She scratched in the pockets of her LEP uniform. Her hand brushed up against something that was all crinkled up. A wad of paper. Just what she was looking for. She snatched it out and unwadded it. (I know this might not be a word....not sure...ok back to story) She scanned over the writing on the demolished paper. It was written in Gnommish of course. Holly took a deep breath.. It was her poem she had written out of her small amounts of spare time. At the top of the page was the title that was lazily scribbled "Missed My Chance". She would say it to Artemis's window. This was pointless obviously for the reason the mastermind could not hear it . But it didn't matter to her. Nope.....not to her. If anyone found out about what she was doing Commander Root would grab her badge no doubt. Holly sighed peering out on to the perfectly tended to lawn. Holly then began to recite her poem in a singsong tone of voice, her body trembling trying to hold back tears............................  
  
"Here I am looking out the window watching the clouds roll by Almost a year ago though...it's hard to believe You could... have been mine But I....  
  
Missed my chance for a new romance I could have been by your side But I held back And I dunno why  
  
I missed my chance And if I could go right back I would change everything I've said I guess my heart will never mend  
  
I was blind..... really I was Your deep blue eyes never gave me a buzz You were an enemy to me But we were really meant to be But I....  
  
Missed my chance for a new romance I could have been by your side But I held back And I dunno why  
  
I missed my chance And if I could go right back I would change everything I've said I guess my heart will never mend  
  
All this time I've wasted Trying to hold you back You really did not mean to harm me But I did not see that  
  
I feel angry with myself I get nightmares about you in bed But basically now I don't want to say it All your memories about me are dead I....  
  
Missed my chance for a new romance I could have been by your side But I held back And I dunno why  
  
I missed my chance And if I could go right back I would change everything I've said I guess my heart will never mend  
  
I am doomed in my gloom You will haunt me forever And some day...somehow We might be together...  
  
But it does not do to dwell on dreams Dreams never come true for me I am depressed forever in my darkness Until you give me light to see I....  
  
Missed my chance for a new romance I could have been by your side But I held back And I dunno why  
  
I missed my chance And if I could go right back I would change everything I've said I guess my heart will never mend  
  
Artemis please remember (Even though you can't) Try to think of all the funny times we had  
  
I watch you from your window as you sleep and dream But I hope in all of Haven that you dream of me Oh well I'm an elf Maybe I should find some other guy But I cannot bear to fly away Without saying goodbye...."  
  
Holly's voice trailed off into the darkness. She sighed as she flew away from the wide window, quiet as a whisper. "Goodbye" She murmured, looking fondly back at the slumbering teen on the other side of the window. The wind against her face whooshed away small tears into the sky. She was alone. All alone....at least she thought......  
  
***Ops, Haven....***  
  
Foaly whinnied furiously. "Come in Short? Do you hear me because I can hear you loud and clear.". Foaly growled, "She must have turned off her speaker devices.", then he heard a determined 'Yes' from Short. "What the....!" Foaly exclaimed. Why was she doing this? He had probably annoyed her too far. But no time for sorrow now. Foaly had to instruct her where to check to see if the Fowl creature had somehow retained his knowledge of the People. Without him Holly would be in real danger of getting caught. No wait. She is in danger of getting caught. Foaly loaded Holly's helmet cam. What was she doing? "What in bloody hell are you doing Holly?" Foaly whispered hoarsely under his breath. Holly was flying towards a windowsill. Foaly noticed that window was the one out of many that was in Artemis's bedroom. Foaly should know. He had the whole blueprint to the place. "D'arvit Holly. What in the name of Frond...." Foaly became silent after that. He heard some russling and by the cam, Holly was taking a sorry looking piece of notebook paper from her pocket. What was that? Some instructions maybe? No. Foaly didn't remember writing out directions. Then....sitting on the windowsill Holly began to read the writing on the paper in a light but sad voice. She was speaking in Gnommish naturally. Instantly Foaly was subdued by the her sorrowful voice. It sounded like a poem. A poem? But Foaly was too busy taking in every rhyming word Captain Short sang out like an injured meadowlark. It was so sad. But so...pretty. Foaly had no clue about Holly's other talents besides steering a pod down the chutes the or daring rescue attempts. Foaly began to cry unchecked. Snot ran down his face out of his nose, mangling with his flowing tears. Foaly hadn't cried so much since his girlfriend, Whinny, dumped him. Then he heard a name that sounded familiar near the end of the poem. Who was that? Ardvart...no....Army...Art....Artymuss. "ARTEMIS FOWL!" Foaly bellowed, suddenly coming back to earth. Holly? Fowl? NO! Foaly leaped from his swivel chair. He danced around the Ops booth in disbelief. His hoofs clopping loudly on the floor. "HOLLY AND ARTEMIS! HOLLY AND ARTEMIS!" he chanted as he threw his hands in the air. A pixie walked by Ops and saw Foaly dancing about and throwing his hand wildly in the air. Her merry face paled. But then turned to a smile. "The horsy guy has gone crazy. I told Sheryl he would. She owes me now...haha..." she smirked and walked away as fast as she could. After Foaly calmed down a bit he blew his nose once again. He was still pouring out a small amount of tears from before. Holly was now flying out again. Then Foaly heard a 'bleeeeep'. Holly was on again. Foaly rushed to the headphones (still holding his tissue) and jammed them on his head. Foaly took a deep breath to speak...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****You like it? Sorry about the last chapter. Way too short in my opinion. Heheh. GET IT? SHORT! Captain Holly Short. (expect me to be a little scary). Anyway........I'm bored..... writing the 3rd chapter and stuffs....blah blah blah. Please review anyway. I'm not real good about BIG and LONG chapters. I prefer writing shorter chapters. I'm a big fan of AF....by the story. I would not be writing fan fics about Artemis Fowl if I didn't like it.  
Well......see ya next chapter peeps. I'm a fantastic writer right?  
RIGHT? Remember......GOLD IS POWER!****  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 2:broken promise

****Hiya. 2nd chapter. 2nd chapter. 2nd CHAPTER!!! Enjoy. REVEIW!!!! PEASE WITH CHERRY ON DA TOP!  
  
Disclaimer: Artemis and co. are not mine. THEY ARE EOIN'S! Said enough.  
  
Yes....Foaly did go crazy in last chapter. I think he will not go crazy again. I THINK. This chapter introduces Root and Artemis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly felt it was safe to turn on her speaker. Wrong. Suddenly she heard a loud, rugged, blowing sound in her ear. "Really...(blow)....good....(blow)....Short. I'm crying. I'm shocked! LOVE (sniff) the MUD BOY?!" Foaly's voice sounded in her ear. SHE FORGOT! Foaly was listening to the whole thing. Even the poem. But HOW? Didn't she turn her speaker off? She was so furious that she could not find many words to say. "Eh...D'ARVIT! FOALY YOU STUPID CENTAUR! WHY NOT GIVE ME SOME PRIVACY?!" Holly screamed, almost knocking herself out of the air. "Woah there Holly. Is there any reason to get upset? You sound like Beetroot you know. I won't be telling him though. He may think I'm crazy anyway..." Foaly sounded annoyed and slightly scared at Holly's outburst. How the hell did he hear? Oh....she turned off her speaker but not his....great.....perfect. Duh. Holly slapped her head hard. Why her? Grrrrrrrrrr. Not good. Not at all.  
  
"Well..explain yourself. You could have been killed!"  
  
"FOALY!!! Fine. I was planning this trip to see Artemis all along."  
  
"Hmmmm. You did. Go on."  
  
"And I tuned you out so that I THOUGHT I you couldn't hear me."  
  
The centaur chuckled. How could she be so stupid?  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Hold up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll not tell Root about me? Will you?"  
  
Foaly laughed.  
  
"No way! You think for one sec..."  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT! Promise you won't."  
  
"I swear on a thousands of carrots Shorty"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are you mad at me anymore, Holly?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Just asking. I loved your poem. The way you said it. It was like a bird singing or something. You must really like that Mud Boy."  
  
"Sthutup."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"SHUT IT PONY!"  
  
"Sheesh."  
  
"I'm coming down there. When I do...I have a right to hang you."  
  
"Whatever Shorty."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya."  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"eh?"  
  
"QUIT CALLING ME SHORTY!"  
  
*************** Ops, Haven  
  
Foaly grinned evilly. He wasn't really going to keep the promise. He was for now but when the time is right....it's off to the Commander. But Holly loving Artemis? It just wasn't real. He was defiantly keeping those video files. Foaly laughed loudly. Commander Root was in a flame as always right outside the Ops booth. Foaly jumped when he turned to see him. "Well, well. Our ruler has come." Foaly said, letting Root in. "Don't bother donkey! How's our little girly doing? Did she find anything?" Root's voice boomed about the steal, high tech room. "Nope. All clear sir man." Foaly did a military pose with his hand. Root frowned and rolled his eyes. He strolled lazily to one of Foaly's computers. "Holly's video I see. Let me check it. Just in case you lied." Root glared at Foaly. The haughty centaur's face paled. "No Julius, I never lie. Besides there is a glitch in the helmet camera. No bother taking a peek." Foaly stated nervously. "No Foaly. I check it and that's that." Root sneered coldly. Foaly gulped. The promise had to be broken now? Oh well. "Computer. Show the most recent video file." Foaly told the computer weakly.  
  
***************  
  
Fowl Manor, Ireland  
  
Artemis Fowl the Second woke up in a cold sweat. A nightmare he guessed. Nothing more. But it seemed so realistic. There was this small but beautiful woman with hazel eyes and auburn hair. She was singing a lovely poem seemingly about him. Really odd. He should build a dream decoder maybe. Lately things had been stressful with his latest trip to New York to buy large amounts of stocks. So no wonder he was dreaming about these unusual things. He called Butler to his bedside. "Fetch me a glass of water. I'm feeling weird. An odd nightmare about some small lady." Artemis yawned sleepily as he brushed a pecice of dark brown hair away from his face. "Yes Master Fowl. Whatever you wish." Butler croaked. Artemis still hadn't figured out about how his bodyguard had become so old and slightly weaker. His reaction time was just not the same. But no matter, Butler had been a real help to his dasasterly plots. Butler returned with his water. When he noticed his charge's confused face, Butler began to worry.  
  
"Trouble Artemis? Is it about the dream you told me earlier?" Butler asked. "Yes. I'm afraid so my old friend. Who was that weeping lady? She reminds me of...someone." Aremis replied. Butler shook his head. He had no clue. Though Artemis's description of this person was strangely familiar. Very familiar. He stood over Artemis, staring at him blankly. "You can go now. I feel the need to sleep again." Artemis pointed towards the oak door. "Ok. I'm leaving. Good night Artemis." Butler whispered as he advanced towards the door. When Butler was stepping in the doorway Artemis called out suddenly causing the manservant's shaven head to hit the door. "What Artemis?" growled Butler. "We are investigating this dream tomorrow. Plus we need to run more tests on that eye camera lens." Artemis said beneath his bed sheets. (remember that iris cam that popped out of Arty's eye in da 3rd book? Back to story.) "Ok. Night Artemis." Butler replied quickly. Sometimes Master Fowl was annoying. But rarely. Very rarely.  
  
**********************  
  
Ops, Haven  
  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING?" roared Commander Root as he poked at the computer screen. "Uh...well...uh....she's checking on Artemis....ah. Here she is here flying to the window. Ahem." Foaly swayed back and forth nervously. The video showed too much. The Commander will know. "WHAT IS THAT PAPER? I DON'T REMEMBER A PAPER!" Root shouted as he viewed Holly take the paper from her pocket. Foaly groaned. It was too late too lie now. Then the worst part. The poem that made Foaly zone out and cry. Hopefully it will have the same effect on the Commander. No way.  
  
"WHAT IN THE...FOALY! WHAT IS SHE DOING? WHY IS MY CAPTAIN SINGING A GIRLY POEM?" Root cried out, his face was as purple as a plum. Then....the worst of them all. "Artemis please remember (Even though you can't) Try to think of all the funny times we had." Holly said sweetly on the screen. "Artemis!" Root said in cold furry. "D'ARVIT! I'll take her badge! She's being transferred to traffic! EXPLAIN THIS FOALY!" Foaly was red with anger and embarrassment. "Well. Holly loves Artemis. I think...um yeah." Foaly replied meekly. "HOLLY! HOLLY! The last person I'd expect. You lied too. There was nothing wrong with the video you smart little pony!" Root spat at Foaly. "Ugggg. There is no reason to spit in my face, Julius." Foaly stated coldly. He lifted a hairy arm to wipe bits of spit of his face. Smart move donkey, he thought. Root panted and plopped himself in a swivel chair. "well...Holly is going to not like me anymore." Root put his head in his hands and sighed. "I can't believe it. Holly loves a Mud Boy.", Foaly shrugged in response. A 'beeeep-beeeep' noise filled the room. Root jumped in surprise. "Oh no. Our lover girl has returned." Foaly moaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Chapter 3 is coming! Soon. The first chaper is a prologue. Review and stuffs.  
  
****GOLD IS POWER**** 


End file.
